


Putting Cecile to Bed

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Child raising, College, Gen, M/M, famous Vlad, he's not impressed, post-Twelth Grade Kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss tells Cecile her favorite bedtime story to put her to sleep.





	Putting Cecile to Bed

“My teddy.” Cecile held her hands out for her well-worn teddy bear sitting by the door on a colorful chair. Joss glanced at it, holding back a smile as he picked up the bear. He wiggled it in the air as it approached her before burying it against her and making kissing noises. She squealed in delight, grabbing the bear and hugging it to her chest.

                Joss grinned at her, flopping on his side next to her. “Want a bed time story or are you going to be okay?”

                She peered over her teddy bear shyly. “I wanna hear about how you helped save the world.”

                He laughed. “I think I’ve told you that one at least a dozen times already.”

                She gave him doe eyes, and he sighed. “Alright, alright. It was senior year in Bathory, and two forces were fighting for the fate of the human race: the slayers and the vampires. You see, the prophesized Pracus was rising, and he was half human, half vampire and more powerful than any that had come before him. The slayers thought he should be destroyed. The vampires wanted his power for themselves. But the Pravus had his own group that believed humans and vampires could peacefully coexist.

                “I was his right hand man, the one that brought news of the slayers marching on our town to wage war and burn it to the ground. He welcomed me back into his life with a reassuring hug, lifting me up with his faith. He told his followers we would stand against them just like the legends on the movies.”

                Cecile giggled. “Why are you doing that?”

                Joss grinned. “Because I’m telling you a grand bedtime story, silly.” He tickled her belly until she squealed in laughter and pleaded for him to stop. He leaned back and let her et settled again before continuing the story.

                “So at the closing of the year, we made a final stand at the school. The full power of the Pravus shone as he called for peace and acknowledging his followers when he forced the others to stop the war and go home. With us in tow, he marched straight to the vampire stronghold and told them how it was going to be. He was going to be the bridge between humans and vampires. Legislation was passed to protect humans that would be enforced by his followers.

                “He sent me to infiltrate the Slayers and convince the youth to help the Pravus. I was largely successful, and one of the recruits found out I had a vampire sister. He found her and took my place as the recruiter. The end.”

                Cecile was asleep by the end, and Joss kissed her forehead, before letting go and slowly climbing off the bed. The door opened, and Vlad peeked in with a gentle smile. “Did she go down easy?”

Joss grinned. “I told that story to her, and she went down and nice and easy.”

“You always get that story wrong,” He complained making a face, and Joss bit back a laugh.

                “We might have to get her a ticket to see _the Pravus_ when it comes out,” Joss teased stepping up to his boyfriend.

                Vlad winced. “Please don’t. I’ve already tried to get them to stop making such a big deal about it let alone make a movie about me.”

                Joss laughed and kissed him. “Come on. I still have homework to do.”

                “I’ve already finished mine,” Vlad smirked, stepping aside to let Joss through.

                Joss lightly shoved him. “Jerk.”

                Vlad laughed and stepped back into the room. “I’ll tell her good night, and then join you on the couch.”


End file.
